Can't Hold Out Any Longer
by daisydol
Summary: Jim and Pam have been taking things slowly, but Jim knows he can't wait any longer. Pretty fluffy. PB& J. M for smoochies and stuff. First Fic. Review please.


My first fanfic ever

My first fanfic ever. Reviews would be most appreciated as I'm working on becoming a romance author so my fic will probably always be juicy and I would love to improve. Please be constructive but kind!  
Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing relating The Office.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

Jim gazed over at the reception desk and found himself staring, a half smile touching his lips. It had been a month since their first date, but he still found himself gazing at her while she worked. He knew that as long as he had her he was never going to get sick of looking at her.

She had her pink shirt and matching cardigan on today. He loved how she looked in pink, so feminine and soft. So touchable. They had been taking things slowly. They'd both been hurt and this had been too important a thing to rush. After all, they'd waited this long, why put any more pressure on the situation? They were still the only two people in the world who knew they'd taken the first tentative steps toward being a real couple. There was so much to figure out, they had both agreed to take it day by day.

Pam hung up the phone and closed her eyes, stretching her arms behind her back. Her breasts strained the front of her shirt and his smile slowly faded as a look of desire crept into his eyes. They'd kissed. They'd held hands. He'd held her while they watched movies on each of their couches. He'd even gotten brave a time or two and run his hands up and down her sides, feeling the outsides of her breasts while they'd kissed.

Jim looked back at his computer monitor, but his concentration was officially broken and the sales sheet he'd been filling out sat unfinished.

_I love you Jim._

Sometimes, at night, he would lay in his bed and replay their first official date over in his mind. They'd gone to dinner, just a casual diner in town where they could feel relaxed with each other. He'd asked her if she wanted to split a piece of pie for dessert and she'd blurted it out.

_I love you Jim_

The soft smile was back on his face even now at the memory. He'd frozen, staring into her eyes as a nervous laugh escaped out of her upon saying the words. It was like she'd been unable to keep the words inside any longer and they'd burst out beyond her control.

_I've loved you since I met you. _

All the words that he'd wanted to hear for so long had come pouring out once the initial words had cracked the dam. How she'd been scared, how she thought she had to do the right thing and stay with the man who'd proposed to her. He'd gotten up from where he was sitting, taking a seat next to her on her side of the booth and he'd kissed her senseless, tears burning his eyes.

He looked back over and this time she was looking at him too. She smiled at him, one of her beautiful, happy smiles. His heart always sped up just a little lately when she smiled at him like that because he knew that now her most radiant smiles were just for him. He smiled back and watched as she looked back at her computer and began typing something.

It had to be tonight. A wave of desire hit him so hard that he had to close his eyes and look away from her again. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to feel her against him. He would wait until the end of time for her, wait as long as she told him she needed him to, but he hoped with all his heart that she wanted him a fraction as much as he wanted her right now. If he didn't have her naked in his bed soon he was simply going to lose it.

"All right ladies and germs, quittin' time." Michael emerged from his office and grabbed his coat from his coat rack. "Go home, it's been a long one. That's what she said."

Michael paused a moment to appreciate his own joke and then turned with a smile and left for the day as everyone began following suit. Jim unfolded himself from his desk and walked over to Pam's.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He cleared his throat as the thoughts he'd been having immediately before had suddenly made his voice a little husky.

"What do you say to dinner at my place tonight, in about an hour?"

Pam smiled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Will you be cooking?"

He dipped his head shyly, his smile warm and genuine now. "Yes I will. It's a little known fact about me that I've been trained by the best."

"Really. You've had world renown culinary training and this is the first I'm ever hearing of it?"

"Well, I don't like to let it get around or people would never stop bugging me to cook for them. When you've learned from Emeril and Paula Dean, people don't just let that one go."

She giggled and nodded her head. "Well, I can't wait to experience your skills. I'll be there."

He gazed at her for a second his smile full of love. He took pleasure in the little blush that still crept into her cheeks when he looked at her this way.

"See you soon then."

An hour later he was just lighting the candles on the table when she rang the bell. He'd just had time to shower and put everything together, but he had to admit that everything looked perfect. Especially her. She was wearing a lime green, cashmere sweater with jeans and her hair was down and curling softly around her shoulders. She looked so soft and beautiful and a hunger hit him that wouldn't be satisfied by eating.

She seemed oblivious to the reaction she caused in him and she came inside, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Something smells wonderful."

He closed the door behind her and walked with her into the kitchen.

"It's an old family technique where you take chicken, put it in a bag and shake it until it's coated with a fragrant mélange of seasoning and bread crumbs. Wine?"

She laughed and nodded, sitting down at the table at the place he'd set for her while he filled her glass with chardonnay and then popped the chicken out of the oven. They laughed and chatted while they ate, soft music playing in the background. The wine made him feel warm and bold. The candlelight danced off of the highlights in her curls and made her eyes sparkle. Sometimes he felt like he loved her so much it was painful.

As they finished eating, Iron and Wine's version of "Such Great Heights" started playing from the iPod he'd set up in the corner. He held out his hand to her and she looked at him puzzled.

"Dance with me Beesly."

A slow smile crossed her face and she took his hand, rising with him to dance in the middle of the candlelit kitchen. He smelled like aftershave and fabric softener. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head against his broad chest, closing her eyes and taking him in. A contented sigh escaped her lips. She knew that this would be the man to love her, to protect her and be her companion for the rest of her life. He was truly the mate of her soul.

"Pam?"

"Hm?"

She was so relaxed from the food and the wine and being in his arms that she could have stayed in them forever. When he didn't continue speaking however, the tentative tone in which he'd said her name finally sank into her relaxed consciousness and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. What she saw there almost made her knees weak.

Pure, unadulterated desire shone in his eyes, so powerful that it seemed to pierce right through her. His hands crept up her back from where they had been resting on her hips. He splayed one of them across her shoulder blades, his long fingers spanning almost the width of both of them while the other hand continued on into her hair so he could cup her head. He lowered his head and began brushing soft, sweet kisses to her lips.

They'd kissed many times by now, but he had a way of making each of them feel like the first one. She kissed him back, matching his softness with her own, hoping he could feel all the love she had in her heart with each kiss she placed to his lips.

She felt so good. The track changed to "Beautiful" by James Blunt and he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Tentative flicks of his tongue told her that he was ready for more, and he groaned softly as she opened her mouth in response, letting him in. Her taste was making his head swim and then he felt her spear her hands into his hair, holding his head to her. His heart rate began to pick up speed as did the intensity of his kiss. She matched him, taking and giving just as he was.

In a haze he became aware that he was backing her toward the counter, lifting her onto it. Now they were kissing with a passion that they'd started reaching more often in their last few dates, a passion that would inevitably see one of them putting on the brakes and then leaving him to take long, cold showers before he could sleep. He didn't want it to stop tonight.

Testing the waters, he put his hand on her belly and slowly, over her sweater, began to raise it up until it was just under her breast. He opened his eyes to see if he could gauge a reaction, but her eyes were still closed and she was still kissing him back like a woman who was starving and now being offered food. He gathered up all his nerve and raised his hand up the extra distance, taking her sweater clad breast in his hand. A small moan escaped her lips and he went hard as rock. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Pam?" He murmured against her lips, never fully breaking their kisses.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded throaty and aroused. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Can I touch you?"

"Please."

With that he scooped her up off of the counter and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her like that, kissing all the way, into his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him. He'd lit candles on his nightstand and on his desk before she'd arrived and they were still burning, casting the room in a soft, romantic glow. He sat on the end of the bed while she continued to straddle him and he wasted no time in grabbing at the bottom of her sweater, eager to strip it over her head.

She grabbed his hands and he froze, suddenly afraid that he'd misunderstood and he was pushing her too fast.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh." She laid a hand to his mouth and met his eyes. His breathing was coming fast and shallow and his hair was tousled. Pam thought she'd never seen anything quite so sexy as Jim at this moment, naked want on his face.

"Jim. We've been taking it slow."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you want this to turn into tonight?"

She could see the war he waged with himself and she silently held her breath. He reached up and took her face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss to her lips and closed his eyes.

"Pam, you know I'll wait. You know I will go the pace you set."

She nodded. He opened his eyes back up and the flames of lust licked behind them. She'd never seen him like this before. He looked almost dangerous and all male and it excited her to her very core.

"But God Pam, I want to make love to you so badly it hurts."

The kiss she planted on him was so deep at his words that she felt him lose balance slightly and have to catch himself from falling back on the bed. She pulled back and rose up from her position in his lap so she stood before him and, her gaze never leaving his, pulled her sweater up and off to reveal a lacy, hot pink bra.

He froze, his eyes widening to take in the sight of her standing before him in just a bra and jeans. He'd imagined what her body would look like under her clothes and the real deal was even better. She was slender, her skin fair and soft looking. Her breasts were full and in perfect proportion to the soft hips that still lay covered under her jeans. His groin was throbbing. She was so beautiful. Taking his approving stare as a good sign she continued on, unbuttoning her jeans and then sliding them slowly over her hips and down her legs to reveal a matching pair of hot pink panties.

His eyes swept up and down her shapely legs, pausing for a moment at the place where they met and the scrap of pink fabric that covered the most intimate parts of her. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had touch her. He stood, his eyes fixed to her, and pulled his t-shirt over his head with one hand the way men do, grabbing it by the back of the collar. She couldn't help but reach out and spread her hands over his chest, her fingers running through the chest hair that dusted it.

He sucked in a breath at the feeling, "Oh God Pam…"

She closed the distance between them and took one of his nipples in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and her teeth. She almost smiled with triumph as she felt his knees buckle slightly. "Jesus Christ…" He whispered.

His hands were everywhere. He ran them up and down her back, cupping her backside, grazing her waist. She felt so good, like he knew she would feel. He felt her fiddling with the button of his own jeans and he helped her to pull them down, kicking them across the room once he got them off. They let their hands roam everywhere, kissing lips and necklines and collarbones.

Then he felt her reach for the elastic waistband of his grey boxer briefs and he pulled away just far enough to gaze into her eyes again. She gazed right back.

"Pam, are you sure?"

"Are you?"

He chuckled, low and throaty. "I've been sure since the day I met you. I love you Pam."

"I love you Jim."

With that she tugged at his boxers and, with his help, looked down at what they exposed once she saw him kick them away to join his jeans. She held her breath at the sight of him. It was an impressive sight. A smile of approval touched her lips and she cocked a saucy eyebrow at him to let him know she liked what she saw.

His heart was slamming in his chest, but he couldn't repress a small laugh at the expression on her face after seeing him in all his glory. He also couldn't restrain himself for one more second and with one hand he flicked open the back of her bra while the other hand started stripping her panties down her legs. In the space of two seconds she was as naked as he and all thought of laughing fled his mind for a moment as he lifted his hand to cup her breast again, but this time with no fabric covering it from him.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his big hand covering her and she moaned as his other hand came to join it, covering her other breast. His thumbs grazed her nipples until they were rock hard and then she felt his hot breath just before he closed his mouth over them. She was dizzy with need and had to grab his shoulders to keep from falling. As if he could sense her unsteadiness, he wrapped his arms around her and lay back on his bed, taking her with him until she lay on top of him.

She could feel his large arousal pressed against her belly and she wanted it inside of her so badly the she began making unconscious undulations with her hips. He moaned against her breast and rolled them quickly so that he was on top of her. She had to take a moment to marvel at his strength and she grabbed his biceps as he raised himself over her, impressed by their firmness. He was all man and he was all hers.

He stopped his ministrations to her breasts and gazed down at her. Her eyes were half lidded with desire, her hair spread out around her head in a fan of soft curls and her bottom lip was starting to look swollen from their kisses. He leaned down and kissed it gently and then fixed her eyes with his own. She spread her legs beneath him and ran her hands up from his biceps, over his shoulders, down his back and then cupped his soft, round backside.

It was all the invitation he needed and he slowly slid inside of her, his eyes never leaving her face. He made love to her with all the passion, all the want and all the need he'd felt for her for all the years he'd loved her. He kissed her everywhere, his hands taking her hands and pinning them over her head. He'd told her with his words how he felt about her. Now it was time to tell her with his body, with his soul.

Her breathing grew ragged and she began to moan. He knew she was close and as she came he couldn't hold out any longer. He came with such force that he cried out her name, his vision going temporarily bright and his head swimming in the clouds. He collapsed into her arms and felt a lump rise in his throat as she held him, their breath still ragged and coming out in bursts.

He'd been scared that making love to her would be a let down, that it couldn't possibly be everything that he'd dreamed it up to be in his mind. But now that he'd done it, tears burned in his eyes at the wonder of it. It was like a part of him was in place, a part that he didn't even know had been missing. He was whole.

He lifted his head back up and looked down at her to see that the same tears were brimming her eyes too and he kissed her eyelids as his own spilled down his cheeks. They were one now. This was just their beginning.


End file.
